Hands-free measurements of an object's dimensions (e.g., volume) may be carried out using a dimensioning system. Dimensioning systems can compute a package's volume to facilitate its storage, handling, transporting, and/or invoicing. Most transport vehicles have both volume and weight capacity limits, and an inefficient use of space results if the transport vehicle becomes full before its weight capacity is reached. By dimensioning packages, shipping companies can fill space optimally and compute shipping charges accurately. For this reason, dimensioning systems that accurately gather volume information, without causing disruptions in workflow, are highly desirable.
Handheld dimensioners require no dedicated setup to measure a dimension. These devices are small (e.g., fit into a user's hand) and convenient since the dimensioner is mobile. The handheld dimensioner can be positioned in a wide variety of environments. These environments may vary considerably because of lighting, object positioning, and/or object coloring. Some environments are not suitable for dimensioning; however, this is not always obvious to a user.
A need, therefore, exists for a handheld dimensioning system configured to (i) analyze the quality of the data used for dimensioning and (ii) provide feedback regarding this data, especially where dimensioning errors might otherwise result.